Daniella Gillespie
Note: This page has spoilers (with spoiler warnings). Read with caution. '' Daniella, or “Danny”, is a joyous and energetic main character in 'Ensemble Mew Mew, and the third member to join the '''Ensemble Mews. |-|Civilian= |-|Mew= History 'Before The Ensemble Mews' : Daniella prefers to be called Danny by most of the people she knows, and is a bit tomboyish compared to the rest of her friends. Not much is ever made known about Danny prior to her joining the group, and she makes it a point to never tell anyone about her struggles. The only person she opens up to the most is Vianney. Whom she is living with at the beginning of the Ensemble Mews’ formation. : Danny left home after her mother and father divorced. Her mother was very strict and abusive toward her, but she ended up being the one who got custody of her daughter. Instead of staying, Danny opted to leave, instead living with friends and going between homes. She went to school while homeless, but eventually stopped going as she didn’t feel school was going to do her any good. Instead, she started to do street art and painting, going to a local studio at an arts college nearby and posing as a student so she could have access to materials. She’d often sleep at the studio, since there wasn’t much security there. : It wasn’t until she ran into Vianney there, who had been taking singing lessons the college offered to non-students and found Danny digging through a dumpster. Instead of being disgusted like most other people, Vianney took her in and let her live with her, since she had quite a lot of money and a big place. 'Becoming a Mew' : Vianney convinced Danny to go back to school, and by the time she was 15 years old, she entered high school. While she struggled, Danny managed to adjust to her new life with Vianney, and the two hung out pretty regularly. She met Klara there as well, who had been friends with Vianney for a while herself since they’d been in the same grade throughout all of their time at Lune High. Along the way, Danny met Willow, who had just transferred over and was completely new to Lune City. : While Willow was hesitant toward her, Danny persisted, constantly talking to her until they eventually became closer and she could take her to meet the rest of her friends. When the Diaboliques started to become a threat in Lune City and the girls couldn’t see each other as often, Willow started to become more reclusive and did not speak to them much. Klara had come to Danny and Vianney with the idea to approach her after school one day, but when they actually did, they watched a flustered Willow transform into a cat. : After the incident led to the group being chased by Danseurs, Danny helped get her friend to safety and learned from Celestia and Cadence about the Ensemble Mew Project and the Pearl, as well as why Willow could change her form. She became the third of the Ensemble Mews, after Klara initially offered to help their cause and Danny agreed. Civilian Form 'Personality' : Danny is quite zany at times, and is the more energetic one of the initial group. At the time, she was also 15, the same age as Willow. Despite the age similarity, the two were polar opposites. Being a Leo, Danny is always the life of the party. She does her best to be in a positive mood all the time and spread good feelings to everyone else, but can sometimes be seen as a bit of a handful thanks to her energy. At times, it feels to the others that she doesn’t seem to have an “off” switch, but she doesn’t much care what other people might say about her. If people can’t match her, she will typically just go on her own. : Unlike Klara, Danny is actually a little needy, and will cling to people who show her kindness. This can be of detriment to her relationships, but sometimes she will find people who are patient with her. Danny tends to push people away with her overbearing attitude and tendencies, but is very loyal to people who show that they care about her. Preferences : Danny is obsessed with art and rock music, using them as a means of expression for herself and a way to get out her frustrations. She does not officially play the drums, but is known to drum on things constantly and have a good sense of rhythm. Oddly, though, she also likes gardening. When she enrolls in Lune High School, she finds that they have a garden and joins a club to help tend to it. As well as these pastimes, Danny likes colorful objects, and will usually collect things she thinks are aesthetically fascinating. She also likes to engage in sports, but prefers music and gardening over it. : Because she is so fast-paced and joyful, Danny cannot stand slow people, or taking her time. She is often very impatient, and can’t sit through very long movies. She is also quite superstitious, which makes her relationship to Willow and her initial reactions to seeing her turn into a black cat comical. Additionally, Danny despises opera music, which Vianney loves. This leads to a lot of difficulty in them living together, as Vianney lives for opera singing. Mew Form Powers and Weapons Daniella's Mew Mark.png Large-African-Wild-Dog-photo.jpg Tangerines.jpg : Danny becomes Mew Tangerine after being infused with the Rainbow Pearl’s power. Her associated food is Tangerines. She is infused with the DNA of an African Wild Dog, and fights with the power of earth. Mew Tangerine’s Mew Mark '''is an orange dog’s paw on the back of her right thigh. : Her powers from the pearl are activated by '''joy, so she must always remain positive and energized in order to use her abilities. She channels her earth element through her weapon, the Tangerine Sticks, and also uses them to attack enemies upfront. Fighting Style : Mew Tangerine’s attack is Ribbon Tangerine Beat, which heavily utilizes her element. She has the tendency to fight upfront and close to enemies, unafraid of engaging them in much the same way as Mew Licorice. She is typically sporadic in her movements and very rhythmic, usually tapping her drumsticks together or drumming on things even when it is unnecessary. : When she combines her attack with Mew Blackberry, their attack is called Blackberrine. With Mew Licorice, it is Licorice Beats. Musical Themes and Voice See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Danny’s associated theme is “Overdose Delusion” by Akira Yamaoka, from the game Silent Hill 2. (See above) : Her associated instrument is drums. Though she fights with drumsticks, drums are present in most themes that involve her. Specifically, her instrument is relative to drum sets used in rock music. : A quick clip exemplifying her manner of speaking can be found below. Role in Ensemble Mew Mew The Ensemble Mews : Danny was a more active member of her team, acting as the “fun” one and always at the ready to pick a fight. She tried to keep her team encouraged and upbeat, especially adamant on keeping Willow in check since she was always hesitant and in the background. After Split : Danny ended up leaving Vianney’s house after the team split, being hit the hardest by the loss of her powers and the team’s inability to keep fighting. She did not tell anyone where she was going, but instead left in the dead of night with her things and disappeared, cutting off contact with the others. : SPOILER: ⛔''In the time that she was gone, she had dropped out of high school and got her GED. She ended up hopping onto a bus and getting a job somewhere in another nearby city, starting to save up for an apartment for herself and a few other random people who had been looking for roommates. She did not keep in contact with anyone, but Vianney had still marginally kept in contact with her, as before she left, Danny actually left behind her cell number. While the two never really spoke much, occasionally she would tell Vianney she was okay and where she was at, but asked her not to tell the others about her because she didn’t want them to worry''⛔ After Resurgence : SPOILER: ⛔''When Willow was calling for the others, Danny was about 17 years old. She did not get her message, and had to hear it from Vianney. She didn’t respond to her after the request, and Vianney actually went to visit her, as she’d learned where she was from one of their older conversations. When she confronted her, the two reconciled and caught up after such a long while. Danny seemed on the fence about returning to Lune City, and didn’t really see a reason to do so as she couldn’t do anything. But, Vianney reminded her how much she tried to support the group in the past and that Willow and her new partner needed them to support their fight, even if she and Danny couldn’t be Mews anymore. After a long talk, Danny finally came back to Lune City with Vianney.'' : While she didn’t get to mentor Marianne like Klara did, she came back to reunite with her old team members and encouraged their fight against the Danseurs. Since she was the same age as Willow and Marianne by this point, the three got along quite well. Danny had never been mad at Willow for leaving during their last fight with Étoile, and was happy to see her again after so long.⛔ Relationships (In progress!) *'Cadence Harper:' She has the initial impression of Cadence as kind of stuck up and boring, but learns to understand why she is the way she is and respects her. She looks up to her a little because she is so independent, and Danny herself is a bit more needy than she wants to be. *'Celestia Sweet:' *'Willow Roth': Danny tends to cling quite a lot to Willow, both because she wants her to be more happy and because she likes to have someone her age to talk to. She wishes she would be a little more upbeat, but likes that she can talk to her when she needs to get more serious about things too. *'Klara De Jongh': She gets along pretty well with Klara, especially since they are both into sporty activities to channel their energy. While Danny doesn’t get into it as heavily as Klara, she still enjoys going out with her and being active. However, there are times where Klara prefers to be more calm and relaxed when Danny is still full of energy, so she gets frustrated when they can’t do something together. *'Vianney Soubrette': Danny is the closest to Vianney out of all of the other characters. Vianney is the first person she met, and she often acts as a guide to her. While they often disagree on things, with Danny often being unable to stand Vianney’s tendency to sometimes be pompous or her obsession with opera, the two are still extremely close and have been able to work through their differences. *'Marianne Richardson': Trivia *Danny was originally going to be European, like Vianney, and she had initially been as old as her too. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Mew Mews Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of The Ensemble Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Orange Mews Category:White Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Earth